


A Raven Came

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Revelation, show verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa discovers Jon isn't the Jon she thought he was. The revelation would change both of them irrevocably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge: Day 1 - first kiss.   
> This is show verse right after S6x10. I imagine this fic would be episode 13 or so when Jon's parentage is finally revealed and we get Jonsa! *fingers crossed*

Sansa stared long and hard at the scroll, so hard till the words became a blur – it could not be. Was he protecting him? Even from Mother? Why did Father keep it a secret?

There were questions even Sansa’s keen mind could not comprehend. She didn’t know what to believe now, that Bran was alive and well or that Jon wasn’t whom everyone thought he was.

And she wondered what would happen if one day, everyone knew about Jon’s real heritage, what would she do then? What would be of Winterfell then? Both Jon and Sansa fought hard to reclaim their beloved home; Jon almost died and many had fallen in aiding their quest. Little did they know, they were pledging their allegiance to a King that didn’t belong in the North, by his birthright. He belonged on the Iron Throne.

Sansa leaned back on her chair and let out a deep sigh that made her body tremble slightly. She looked around her in the Lord’s chambers and noticed it was almost dusk. Sansa remembered that Jon would be returning soon from his hunt. Winter had already made its presence felt, after the deluge of snow that greeted Winterfell’s grounds that morning. Food was running scarce and there were people, wildfolk and commoners, Knights and squires; men, women and children to feed and look after. Jon and the Lords of the Northern Houses have agreed to a pact to share their resources so no one in the North would go cold and hungry. If Lord Cerywn words rang true, it would be a fierce and long winter they would have to endure.

Sansa had to give the message to Jon. After all, it was meant for him. Sansa didn’t trust anyone enough to hold on to the scroll when it was handed to her from Ser Davos. Jon may have his unyielding trust in him but Sansa didn’t. Nothing wrong with the old man, in fact he was a pleasant man, Sansa just needed some semblance of control in her life lately. She was indeed Lady of Winterfell, she decided it was time to act like one.

“Brienne.” Sansa called out for Brienne to enter.

“My Lady,” Brienne stepped in from her post at the door and nodded. Sansa smiled at the lady knight, her knight in shining armour. If it wasn’t for Brienne, Sansa would have been food for Ramsay’s wretched hounds. Sansa had no desire to further burden her sworn guard and sword, deciding that Brienne deserved some rest and respite tonight and the day after. Besides, Jon would keep her company. They would need to have a long talk tonight. There was much to discuss.

“Please let Jon know to come meet me here when he returns from his hunt. I need to have a word with him.” Brienne nodded at Sansa’s instruction.

“Would he be required to know what it is about, my Lady? If he asks.”  
Sansa glanced again at the broken seal of the scroll that laid on her desk.

“Tell him, a raven came. From Castle Black. It’s.. A family matter,” Sansa paused to find the words without sounding too strange for Brienne to notice. She had astute powers of observation and Sansa didn’t want to cause unnecessary worry or unwanted attention.

“Yes, my Lady.” Sansa watched the door close behind Brienne and called out to her again, Sansa had almost forgotten.

“Oh and Brienne, why don’t you and Podrick take a rest tonight and tomorrow. Jon will be here with me. I trust him to look after me while you rest,” Sansa smiled as Brienne paused at the door. With a nod of approval, Brienne went out in search of Jon. It would be good to get some rest, perhaps run a hot bath to soothe her aching muscles. Brienne was sure Podrick would appreciate an evening on his own as well. The battle took place almost two moons past, since then it had been nothing but rebuilding and restoring the deteriorating castle and its grounds. Hard work she had been accustomed to but she was after all, human.

The sound of hooves and neighs Sansa heard from a distance signalled Jon’s return. Sansa felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies in her stomach. It was strange that she felt that. Sansa shook off her nerves before it got the better of her. She waited for Jon to come to her and in her mind, prepared her heart in telling Jon of the news she had for him. The hard knock on her door came sooner than expected, perhaps Brienne had been at the gates the moment he arrived.

“Sansa, you wanted to speak with me?” Jon peered in as he opened the door slightly. Sansa nodded for him to step in. She noticed the snowflakes in his hair and his reddened cheeks. Must have been quite the hunt.

“Jon, come sit with me.” Sansa pointed to the armchairs facing the fireplace. She still needed time to reveal properly what she knew. Jon walked to one of them and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. It felt a little strange stepping into Father’s room as Jon observed his surroundings. His eyes fell on Sansa who was seated opposite of him, looking solemn and holding a scroll. Sansa’s eyes were downcast, Jon was curious as to why she did, Sansa had always been quite forward and been usually herself with him. Something was different, something had happened. Whatever it was, it was in that scroll. Jon inhaled deeply and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, hands tightly clenched in anticipation.

“Jon… A raven came. From Castle Black. I saw the seal. I don’t know how else to tell you but before you read it, please remember Father. And his words to you. And again I am so sorry for whatever I’ve said or done to you in the past. I know you’ll forgive me but it means even more to me now.”

Jon’s hands clenched even tighter, and took the scroll from Sansa as she handed it to him.

Sansa watched Jon as he read it, trying to decipher what was going through Jon’s mind as his eyes moved to read the words, line by line. He stopped and stared at it. Jon’s eyes were wide as he glanced at Sansa, probably looking for answers. He was in disbelief. Shock couldn’t even describe what he felt. Sansa felt sorry as Jon dropped his head into his hands.

“Jon.. Jon! Talk to me please… I’m sorry you had to find out like this. But like Bran said… There isn’t much time…”

“Bran’s alive? Sansa we have to get him back, to come home. Do you know what this means? And about..” Jon couldn’t bring himself to say it. Sansa’s bright blue eyes were now intently on him, as if waiting for him to say it.

“Jon, Father protected you. He didn’t want others to know who you were… Who your mother was. And that means.. You’re not a bastard. We’re family. We’re cousins, Jon..” Sansa stopped as she watched Jon leap to his feet. He was pacing back and forth now, the scroll still clutched in his hands.

“No, no! I am the blood of Ned Stark! He was our father! I am no Targaryen! Those murderers are not part of me… No Sansa! It can’t be..” Jon’s distraught voice bellowed through the chambers and almost shook Sansa to her core. Sansa wasn’t prepared for this, much like Jon. Jon dropped to his knees and keeled over, his body heaving and wracked with sobs. After all they had been through, Jon and Sansa could not stand another blow. Jon went silent as he looked up and faced Sansa. Sansa’s heart almost broke as she saw his tears and the agony that overtook him. She felt her own tears forming and delicately rolled down her cheek.

“Sansa, please tell me, that this is not true. That this was just an impostor. Why did you have to give me this? Sansa, please I can’t…” Jon’s quivering voice gave way to crying. Jon cried on Sansa’s lap, the only comfort she could give him. Sansa stroked his curls gently as she wiped away her own tears.

“But Jon.. You needed to know. I’m so happy that Bran is alive, we can take relief in that at least. Jon, please look at me.. We need to stay strong together. Please don’t give up now, Jon.. Please Jon. I-I need you… I don’t have anyone else but you,” Sansa pleaded with Jon as he slowly looked up at her with teary red eyes, her hands cupping his bearded face. Sansa was crying with him. It pained him to see her cry. Jon closed his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply. He was still King in the North. And he was still family after all. Sansa gave Jon a soft smile as she tucked away a stray curl from his face. Jon took whatever that was left in him to calm himself. Sansa wished she could do more for him. There were so many feelings that went through her very being, but one thing she knew she had to do was be there for him and hold him. After all, she was the one who gave him the scroll. Sansa’s arms went around him in a tight embrace that almost immediately soothed his nerves. Her skin smelled of lavender and lemon, so familiar and comforting. True enough there were only them now. Jon held on to Sansa for as long as he could. She was a balm to the sting that pierced through his core.

Sansa never felt relief like the one that washed over her as she embraced Jon. The truth was a painful one but liberating. At least for her. Father was still an honourable man, there was no blemish upon the Stark name like it had been before. Sansa couldn’t help but feel proud of Father and Jon. She felt happy for Jon too, now that he had finally known who his mother was. There were so many things that raced through her mind.

Jon pulled away and looked into Sansa’s calm blue eyes. She was right, they only had each other for that moment, for now. And he had to make the best of it.

“Am I still your King?” Jon quietly wondered out loud. Sansa wasn’t sure what came over her, overwhelmed by affections and emotions, or perhaps it was a reciprocating gesture on her part – that she bowed her head slightly and kissed Jon on his lips. Her lips lingered even though she felt Jon slightly jerk away, no doubt that he was taken aback by her actions. Sansa didn’t know why she didn’t let go, she had never felt like that with anyone. It was a first for her. But a second later, she felt Jon lean into her kiss, his lips were soft and smooth and Sansa’s lips parted slightly as she took in a breath. It came out as a whimper. Jon pulled away, confused as his eyes questioned hers. Jon couldn’t deny a slight stirring rising up within him.

Sansa covered her mouth and looked away, embarrassed by what she had done.

“Sansa.. I’m sorry… I don’t.. I don’t understand,” Jon stammered as he tried to make sense of what had just occurred. It was becoming a very confusing evening for him. Sansa’s eyes didn’t dare to look upon him as he questioned her. All she could do was shrug.

“I’m sorry Jon.. I just felt so happy for you, for Father now that we know the truth. I just… I was just glad that you’re here safe with me, that we’re together,” Sansa tried her best to explain. It was true, she was extremely relieved that they were together, both of them rebuilding Winterfell together and hoping that one day Bran and Arya, wherever she was, would return to.

Jon didn’t say a word as he gazed into her eyes, he understood completely what she had meant. He understood when she said she was overcome by her emotions, Jon felt the same, overwhelmed like she was. Although the touch of her lips on his, set off something in him that exploded within. He had a hunger, a need he didn’t think would ever surface again. Jon was overcome by something else entirely as he crashed his lips onto a surprised Sansa, fiercely parting her lips with his tongue in search of hers. May the gods forgive him or banish him to hell, but all he craved was a woman’s touch.

And Sansa tasted perfect in every way, in ways he never thought possible.</


End file.
